Vaewolf Physiology
The ability to use the abilities of a Vaewolf. Variation of Cryptid Physiology, Hybrid Physiology, and Werepire Physiology. Combination of Werewolf Physiology and Vampire Physiology. Also Called *Cucubuth Physiology/Mimicry *Lycanpire/Lycanpyre Physiology/Mimicry *Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid Physiology/Mimicry *Vampwolf Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Vaewolf, a hybrid of a vampire and a werewolf which takes an equal amount of characteristics from each parent species. For instance, most vaewolves still need to consume blood regularly and may still be affected by the presence of a full moon. The abilities of a vaewolf are very similar to the abilities of each parent species. The only difference is these abilities may be magnified. Also, vaewolves may overcome some of the major weaknesses that hinder each parent species. Vaewolves are definitely a force to be reckoned with and because of the union between these two powerful species, they are virtually unstoppable. Applications *Blood Consumption *Claw Retraction *Conversion **Lycanthropic Infection **Vampirization *Enhanced Bite *Enhanced Climbing/Wallcrawling *Hyper-Instincts **Killing Instinct ***Enhanced Assassination ***Predator Instinct *Immortality *Invulnerability/Nigh Invulnerability *Regenerative Healing Factor *Supernatural Condition **Contaminant Immunity **Enhanced Leap **Poison Immunity **Supernatural Agility **Supernatural Balance **Supernatural Combat **Supernatural Durability **Supernatural Endurance **Supernatural Flexibility **Supernatural Reflexes **Supernatural Senses ***Night Vision ***Supernatural Hearing ***Supernatural Smell **Supernatural Speed **Supernatural Stamina **Supernatural Strength *Stealth Tactics **Enhanced Hiding *Temperature Regulation Variations *Hypnosis *Transformation **Bat Physiology **Canine Physiology Associations *Cryptid Physiology *Hybrid Physiology *Soul Absorption **Soul Energy Absorption *Vampire Physiology *Werepire Physiology *Werewolf Physiology Limitation *May still have weaknesses of each parent species. **Acidic Blood, Poisonous Blood, and Vampiric Toxicity can be counteractive yet dangerous powers to Vaewolves. **May still require some forms of life-force to survive, otherwise this will result in accelerated aging, ceasing functionality, or just simply grow weaker over time. **Much like Werewolves on the other hand, the transformations may be connected to the presence of the phasing Moon, thus making their shapeshifting forced rather than transform anytime they need to. **Sunlight may result in Disintegration, powers being nullified, or possibly burst into flames, making Cucubuths nocturnal. **A wooden stake to the heart, silver, decapitation, and demolishing the brain may be included weaknesses to Vaewolves. **If they are in wolf form, this may result in either their memories being lost, and especially their self-control. *Supernatural Hunter Physiology may be an equal match. Known Users Gallery File:Underworld_eve_hybrid.gif|Eve (Underworld Awakening) is an evolved vaewolf, magnifying all the parent species' strengths, while retaining little to none of their respective weaknesses. Michael Corvin.jpg|Michael Corvin (Underworld), a werewolf dominant vaewolf. Marcus Corvinus.jpg|Marcus Corvinus (Underworld), a vampire-dominant vaewolf. Vampire By Night.jpg|Nina Pryce, the Vampire By Night (Marvel Comics) was born a werewolf and became a vaewolf after being bitten by a vampire. Werepyre.png|Wolfwing (AdventureQuest Worlds) is a Werepyre, a balanced vaewolf that displays equal traits from each parent species. Keradon.jpg|Keradon (Wetworks, Wildstorm Comics) is... keradon wings.jpg|...a hybridized winged Terror... Keradon lash.jpg|...who is as long reached as he is long fanged. 320px-Akira_Hybrid.jpg|Akira (Dance in the Vampire Bund) after having been spliced by Mina with her blood became a powerful were-vamp hybrid. Monk GoldenAgeBatman.jpg|The Monk (Batman) who in the Golden Age was both vampire and werewolf. Vrykolakas_H.png|Vrykolakas (Valkyrie Crusade) was a werewolf that became a vaewolf upon death. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Blood-Based Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Vampire Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Combinations Category:Common Powers